Chronicles of the Concrete Table Hogwarts Style
by xHemesparax
Summary: What happens when four random teenagers meet, become friends, and all somehow get accepted into Hogwarts! Hilarity, Jawsh-bashing, and exploding veggies ensuses. A/N Rated for language and possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, all! This is Hemespara, shoutin out to all you peoples!! : D_

_Hehe~ But anyway- this is just a crack story involving Harry Potter that my friend Hito and I are writing. Every other chapter is done by the other- in this case, I get first chapter! And she'll write chapter two, and so forth~~_

_**(Disclaimer) I do not own or have possession over any of J.K. Rowling's characters, the plot, or the crack. A pity, I know.**_

_But anywayz~ Enjoy and review, plz!! :D_

**Chapter One**

_**Heme**_

Life was something that 17 year old Hemespara had most often taken lightly. She had never been one for being too concerned with her future- whether it had to do with actually perusing it, or piecing it together. Though, lately, she was trying to change her priorities, and actually start to think about what lied ahead of her. But whether or not it was working half the time could be questioned.

Hemespara was what she called, 'short', standing at 5'4. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and clear blue eyes; her skin fair. When most would glance at the teen, they would probably sense an air of joy-though she acted much too hyper at times for her own good. However, what most didn't see behind the happy brunette was the intense feeling of self-rejection. For as long as Heme could remember, she'd never been one for self-confidence or belief. She could never figure out _why_ she suddenly decided this, but it has always stuck to her like a large cancer causing tumor.

Her single, hard working mother had always encouraged her to start trying to have confidence in herself-but Heme was determined that it was impossible. For, no matter how much she tried, she could never really convince herself that she was of any good. For, she believed herself to be bad- even _if_ there was no real reason for it.

Though, despite this, her actual daily life was much brighter than that of her inner turmoil. Even when her mother wasn't one of the 'richer individuals', Heme knew that it couldn't be helped; albeit she sometimes wanted things that were considered 'out of range'. She learned to live with it though. Making both hers and her mother's lives much easier.

But, unlike most normal girls her age, who were obsessed with either boys, make up, or sex- she was instead obsessed with anime and of worlds not of this. Whenever she escaped into its endless realms of fiction, she was at one of her most happiest. Yes, she was almost always happy in the real world, with her mother, and family-but it wasn't the same. In this place, anything could happen; and she was safe. Where, in the real world, she could be hurt by others, and feel bad about herself. But not here. Not in these wondrous realms.

Nevertheless- she couldn't deny that this world was not real; and so could never happen. Not in a million years…

But, one day, as she was walking around in her back yard, staring up at the rapidly darkening sky, she suddenly got a strange feeling in the back of her stomach, much like a sick sensation. She sometimes felt this when she thinking about what life could be if everything was like that of a book or an anime. It was…quite depressing at times.

She felt warm tears begin to collect in the sides of her blue eyes. But no tears fell. She forced herself long ago to stop crying over something like this. So, instead, she balled her fists, keeping her emotions in. That's when, unfortunately, she must have tripped on either her own feet or a tuff of grass, but all in all, she began to tumble forward. Heme only had time to mutter a surprised "Oh shi-!" when she fell straight into a small puddle of water collected in the grass where it had rained just previously that day. She managed to catch herself on her hands and knees, but her hands still connected with the water.

But, instead of causing a huge splash, wetting both Heme and her clothes, they was nothing. No splash, no water everywhere; just dryness. Heme looked down in shock, convinced that she was just seeing things-but no, she was not. For, instead of seeing her pale hands two inches deep in water, she saw that her hands were indeed quite dry. The water itself was drawn away from each hand, leaving a dry ring around her hands.

Heme stared down dumbly for a moment, her mind caught off guard by this sudden incidence. Finally, she withdrew her hands, slowly standing up right. The water immediately sloshed back into place, making it seem as if it had never been disturbed. Heme blinked once. Twice. And a third time.

"W….Whoa…" she muttered, bringing her hands up and glaring down at them in wonder. _How the-…Did I just do that...?_ she thought.

All was silent as the brunette stood there- that is, until an almost silent flutter of wings sounded to Heme's right, causing her to jump, and turn. There, perched on the top of the fence that surrounded the pasture behind her house, staring directly at her with its large golden eyes, was a large, light brown and white owl. Heme gaped. An _owl_?! What were the chances of _that_?!

But, probably what caught her attention the most (besides the fact that a large owl was staring her down not two feet from where she stood) was the cream colored envelope that was clutched safely in its small black beak. Not wanting to scary it away, Heme slowly took a small step forward. The owl didn't budge.

But, now that she actually looked, she noticed that there was writing on the front of the letter. There, in green, soft cursive, were the words, "_Miss Hemespara"_.

"For…me?" she asked out loud, staring wide-eyed at the letter. That's when the bird decided to move- it cocked its head to one side, eyeing her smoothly. What, did it want her to take it? Figuring that it wouldn't cause that much harm to take a letter addressed to herself (but by an owl..?), right? So, she slowly extended her hand, and took the letter from the owl's beak.

Flipping it over in her hand, Heme carefully opened it, and removed the folded up letter inside. Her eyes skimmed the writing. "_You are hereby accepted into Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry"_.

…….Wait, WHAT? Witchcraft? Wizardry? That…that stuff wasn't real!! But…there was a sharp feeling in her gut and chest telling her that it was indeed very real. And, for once, she was going to go with her gut feeling. Why, though, she did not know.

Thus, a sigh escaped her as she folded the letter back into its original shape.

"How on earth am I supposed to explain this to mom……"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Hito**_

_Pride; _the one word that could explain something that could not be stripped away from the fifteen year old individual. Everything about her worked through what her pride would allow, but this was only because of her past. It wasn't the nicest.

Hitogoroshi was fifteen years of age with tri-colored hair. Her bangs were a dark crimson, the top of her hair all the way to her ears were black, then faded out to brunette at the bottom; her eyes a deep scarlet color. A more aggressive air seemed to surround this girl. Most her age would be interested in boys and their social life, but she was more interested in keeping away from humanity, wanting to completely cut herself off.

When she was younger, her father 'disappeared' and her mother had disowned her. So Hito grew up with that burden hanging over her, living with her Grandparents. They had always been the-… two faced type. Leviathan, Hito's grandmother, would play nice until everyone left, then would continue to yell at Hito for whatever had upset her. Hito made a habit of living off the streets after taking it for so long, returning to her home whenever she pleased.

It was one night she was out with two of her friends that she realized she was more different from the rest of her group than she thought…

"Damnit," Hito sneered, searching the pockets of her black jacket once more. "I left my bloody lighter at home. Blues? Soul?" She turned to her two male companions, who shook their heads as an answer. "Well that's just fucking great!" She exclaimed, about to throw the cigarette on the ground. That's when the end suddenly caught ablaze when she touched it. "Woah…" She mumbled, removing her hand from the burning end.

"That's… not normal…" Blues answered. "Or maybe we're just tired…" The blonde male nodded, grabbing his pink haired friend. "We need to go," he said before dragging Soul away. Hitogoroshi shook her head, a sneer escaping her. She had always been the short tempered kind, and it irked her to no end when her friends left on such short notice. But only for a moment; she shook her head to push away the irritation. "It's probably nothing," she mumbled, a puff of smoke escaping through her.

Scarlet eyes averted to the dark night sky, admiring the black clouds that covered the stars. The alley way she was sitting in had a perfect view of the sky. It was placed between two vacant houses. She had always come here for solace, to get away from the rest of the world. Usually, it worked. This place was pretty dead. But, not tonight.

Something odd happened… Hitogoroshi was never usually one to pry, but no one around here had… pets. A strange, large, brown owl had swooped down, landing on the garbage can next to Hito, an envelope in its beak.

"What the- hell?" Hito questioned aloud. She had always been bold when it came to animals, and reached out to snatch the letter. "It's… to me…?" She checked twice on the name. It was her's. But… who would send it? Well, she would never know until she found out. Reading it's contents almost shocked her. What kind of cruel joke was this!? A school… for Witch-Craft and Wizardry? And she was being asked to join? Hito thought her never lucky enough to be asked into something like this. Well… it appeared she had no time to sleep on the offer. "Interesting…"

"Heh, I might as well." Without going back to her house, Hito walked out from the alley way, and onto the empty street, tightly clutching the envelope, the Owl on her shoulder.


End file.
